


So Not Where I Saw This Going | Damon Baird x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Baird isn't patient, But this came to me and i had to write it, F/M, I imagine Baird in this really sexy suit and omfg he's so god damn hot, I know i was supposed to update Changes, Misunderstandings, Plot twistttt!, Why isn't he real?!?!?!?, Working on it though, promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon waited five more minutes before standing and moving down the hallway. He didn't care what the fucking problem was; if he had to toss her over his shoulder to get to the restaurant, then so be it. Was easier than carrying her across a bullet-ridden battlefield, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not Where I Saw This Going | Damon Baird x Reader |

Damon looked at the time, groaning as he realized yet _another_  five minutes had gone by. All he wanted was to take his wife out to a nice dinner, but _no_ , Princess just had to take a thousand god damn hours to get ready.

"(Name)!" He shouted down the hallway, "If those reservations go to shit, you're not getting laid for a week!"

"I'm getting ready!" She shouted back.

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago!" Exasperated was not a strong enough word to describe the man.

"Don't exaggerate; it was fifteen."

The engineer covered his face and groaned, settling himself on the couch and kicking off his dress shoes. At the rate this woman was moving, they were having pizza and beer instead of the amazing lobster and red wine he was planning on having for the evening.

"But the lobster's so good!" He whined.

Baird closed his eyes and listened to the absolute nothing that surrounded him. Hell, he should've asked Cole to stop by for an hour; he knew she took forever and they didn't have children, and the damn man needed someone to talk to.

Damon waited five more minutes before standing and moving down the hallway. He didn't care what the fucking problem was; if he had to toss her over his shoulder to get to the restaurant, then so be it. Was easier than carrying her across a bullet-ridden battlefield, at least.

The door was cracked open and he peeked inside, observing his wife as she looked in the mirror. She was in her bra and underwear, pinching areas such as her stomach, sides, thighs, and neck.

Damon's eyes softened. Was this the reason she always took so long? Was she worried about her looks?

He gently pushed the door open and came up behind his wife, his crisp suit pressed against her nearly bare back. His large hands rubbed her sides and he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Baby…"

"I'm sorry for taking so long…" She said, continuing to examine her body, "But…"

"Honey, don't worry about it. You look-"

"Damn good for my age." She said proudly.

Damon glared at her in the mirror, "I hate you. Now get dressed; I want some god damn lobster."


End file.
